The Valley of Ashes
by Theresalwaysacatch
Summary: "The dust and ash. They smothered everything - the ground, the houses, the unkempt graveyard a few miles off of town. They choked the cactuses that got overzealous and tried to sprout from the barren soil. And, when Vanitas looked close enough at the other people who lived here, he could just make out the dust and ash, clogging every pore of their skin." slightly AU, part of DFC.


**Square Enix owns the characters, not me...  
**

******So, some of you are probably wondering **what "DFC" means******. Well, it just marks that this story is part of the Dearest Friend Collection. What's that, you ask? It's just a fancy title for a group of one-shots I'm writing that all take place in the same alternate universe, and occasionally reference other stories in the collection. Fear not, though; there's no particular order to read them in or anything, and you certainly don't have to read all of them to understand the plot. These stories are really meant to stand on their own **(although, this group of Vanitas one-shots will be pretty contiguous, relying on a correspondence he carries out)******.  
**

******Without further ado, I give you The Valley of Ashes. Please read, enjoy, and review!  
**

* * *

oooooooooo

The Valley of Ashes

Vanitas hated this place. Come to think of it, he hated a lot of things. This place though; it made him feel so stifled.

It was the dust, no doubt; the dust and ash. They smothered everything - the ground, the houses, the unkempt graveyard a few miles off of town. They choked the cactuses that got overzealous and tried to sprout from the barren soil. And, when Vanitas looked close enough at the other people who lived here, he could just make out the dust and ash, clogging every pore of their skin.

This was home for him. He'd known it all his life. Luckily, he had almost done enough odd jobs to buy a cheap car that could spring him out of this hell-hole. As it stood, though, his studies continued at Blade High, where he was currently enrolled as a sophomore.

At this particular moment, he was making his way home after - surprisingly- attending a full day of classes. Usually he skipped after second or third block, but today he realized he didn't have anything to do outside of school, so there was really no point in him leaving (although, considering he wasn't going to do anything **in** school, there wasn't much point to him staying, either). But he decided he'd remain in his desk, occasionally checking out the more attractive girls and their - well - assets, or beating the shit out of Ventus (just because, you know; the kid pissed him off more than most people for whatever reason).

He walked slowly. His father didn't exactly brighten up when he saw him, and home never felt very homey. So he decided to head to the cemetery today, to see his mom's grave. Not that he liked the woman. Hell, he didn't even know her. Part of him despised her for dying and leaving him alone with such a sorry excuse for a parent. Still, every once in a while, he would go talk to her. He had never been a touchy-feely type of guy, but talking to her was easier than talking to anyone else. Maybe because she couldn't talk back...

His thoughts were interrupted a few steps away from the graveyard entrance, when a piece of paper blew towards him on a gust of wind. The note ended up hugging his leg. Annoyed, he snatched it up, then almost puked at how girly it looked. The paper had a rosey tint, and flowers decorated its border. Every letter had some curly flourish at the end. Did he even smell perfume on it? He thought he'd gag. Girly-girls could be a good lay every once in a while, but having to be around one for more than an hour made him sick. Seriously. Still, he was a little curious, so he decided to read it.

_"Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end. And hope for our hearts to blend-"_

"O my God! I really am gonna be sick," he muttered, balling the piece of crap up and tossing it over his shoulder. He started walking again, only to have another piece of paper smack him square in the face. "What the hell-!" He grabbed at it and nearly tore it in half when he pulled it away from him. "If this is-" It wasn't, though. Not the same girl's stuff. This time, the handwriting looked almost as bad as his, and the message was on a flimsy sheet of looseleaf paper.

When he looked up from the letter, he realized he stood a few steps from his mother, so he shoved the note into his pocket.

oooooooooo

Vanitas kneeled before the headstone. "Hey, ma." he began. "It's been a while, huh." He sat in the dust that surrounded them. For a while, he stayed quiet. Avoided looking at the tombstone.

After a minute of silence he sighed and spoke again. "...For some reason, Dad was half-sober when I tried to leave for school. Bastard gave me a nasty bruise...Don't worry, though; I put him in his place." Vanitas forced a smile, even though no one else was there to see it. "And I got to school kinda late, but I went to all my classes today."

He cracked a genuine grin. "Hey. I'm gonna get a car soon and get outta here.

"...I guess that means I won't be able to visit anymore..." The grin faded.

He stared at the headstone. It just sat there the whole time. Completely indifferent; like his father when he lay sprawled on the couch, half-awake and too drunk to fight. It was pretty fucked up that this slab of granite made a better parent than the one he had.

He sighed. Remembering the letter he found earlier, he dug into his pants pocket. He pulled it out and began reading.

ooooooooo

* * *

**Ahh, abrupt ending...sorry. The letter he's reading now will get addressed in other DFC stories. As the DFC focuses on friendships and what-not, it's important that he finds a friend.**

** All my best to you, my readers. I really appreciate you guys! Please review! Also, if you like this, please check out my other two DFC stories; "Dearest Friend" and "Big Bear and Little Bear: Pals Forever," or my disjointed, dark, multichapter story, "Standoff."  
**

**Btw, did anyone catch the novel reference in the title and first paragraph?  
**


End file.
